


Glow in the Dark (part 2)

by mexmaistrash



Series: Teal and violet look great together [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/F, Other, the angst is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Glow in the Dark. There seems to be trouble in paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow in the Dark (part 2)

Meg was uneasy. She could, and would, punch jerks who harassed her. She wore leather like a second skin and threw death glares left and right. But she was hopeless when having to face a storm. Let alone listen to that storm whilst she was alone in her new flat. Her first thought was to call Anna.

  
"No...she's busy enough to be doing something stupid like checking on me...Ugh, how stupid can you be, Megara." She slumped down on the couch she had where the living room would be. It was pretty much all she had installed, along with a TV and a DVD player. Those came in handy when she got bored. But right now none of that could drown out the sound of heavy rain and monstrous thunder.

  
Meg gulped down her pride and reached for her phone. Scrolling through contacts wasn't necessary, Anna was first on her favourite list. She almost let out a big sigh of relief when Anna picked up and her usual 'Meg!' reached her ears. "Hey, gingersnap."

  
"What's the call for? A special occasion, perchance?" Anna giggled.

  
"I felt a bit lonely. Changing into the new place has been taking a toll on me. Being a nomad is not as fun as it sounds." Meg lied. The clouds rumbled in the distance and she curled up on the couch, pressing herself into it as much as she could. "What are you up to?"

  
"Why are you asking?"

  
"Because you're always up to something. And you're moving too much, I can hear you speed walking somewhere, freckles."

  
Indeed, Anna sounded like she was in a hurry. Meg felt guilty calling her now, she knew how Anna was always running errands. Disturbing her work was not something she liked to do. She didn't have the right to make Anna feel like she was carrying a deadweight on herself. Even if Anna said she didn't mind her calls, Meg did.

  
Anna seemed to hesitate on her side of the line and Meg was already formulating an excuse to hang up. Until she heard a knock on her door.

  
"The thing I am up to is visiting my girlfriend because it's a Friday night and my sister is not checking up on me. Can I come in?"

  
Meg let her phone drop and sprinted to the door, throwing it open after fumbling with the lock. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a tiny redhead with candy and sodas in her arms. If angels had a face, Meg hoped that was what they looked like.

  
"I wasn't that sure of what flavor is your favourite but-"

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"A nice 'hello' would do fine too, you know?"

  
"Screw that." Meg took the bags from Anna's hands and placed them inside before pressing a kiss to her lips. She couldn't help herself doing it again after looking at her flushed face. Both girls entered the flat after that. Anna looked around, hands behind her back, curious about the place.

  
"How's moving then? Difficult?"

  
"No kidding. The old man won't send some help. 'I already pay for half the rent of that place. Be grateful for it.' He can shove it, a little help wouldn't hurt from time to time. Whenever rent is the I end up crashing at Cal’s. Guess he won't change." Meg opened her fridge and threw a can soda can towards Anna. "Look what I found, though."

  
Anna barely caught it and twirled it. "A coke can. What a gift, Meg."

  
Meg rolled her eyes and walked up to her, showing the name printed on the can. "It was hell trying to find it. You better be-"  
"You found my name! I've been searching for months! How did you do it? Who did you bribe to get it, Meg?" Anna held the can like a lifeline. Meg knew seeing her smile was worth the stupid thing. A smile or a laugh from Anna was worth anything, really.

  
A lighting flashed past the window and Meg took a sharp breath. Anna noticed and knew it was the perfect moment to tease tough-girl Meg. "Someone was scared, right? That's why you called me in the first place?"

  
"Don't try to be smug, freckles. It's not your forte nor your role in this relationship."

  
"You're probably right, but I'm not going to acknowledge it. C'mon, let's just...stuff our faces with junk food and...y'know...be a little romantic, I guess?" Anna played with her disheveled hair and smiled up at Meg. Violet eyes gazed into teal and Meg gave in easily, as always.

  
"And they say chivalry is dead. Alright, are you in the mood for a movie?"

  
"I'm always in a mood for a movie! Hit me up with whatever you want, Meggie!"

  
"I'm gonna shove you into that storm if you call me that again."

  
"We both know you wouldn't do that, though."

  
"Catch me in the right mood and we'll see about that."

* * *

 

  
Megara Creon knew she was an idiot. She knew it as she let the water splash her face and looked into her reflection. She had known it after she had said out loud the words she didn't want to. Let alone saying them to Anna.

  
_"Oh my god, this movie is sooo good. Jack and Sally are cute together, Meg. No wonder it's your favourite m-"_

  
_"It's kind of getting late, Anna."_

  
She finished washing up in the bathroom and went on to pick up the small disaster left in her couch. Chip bags spread everywhere, a half eaten chocolate bar, cans of soda. Nothing big, not like the mess it was her life. She thought about going out riding for a while after cleaning up. The storm had passed and the cool night air would be great for her.

  
_"Mind if I set up camp here? Elsa just thought I was going to have a night out with Kris-"_

  
_"I'll call you a cab, I'll pay for it, too."_

  
_“Wait, what?”_

  
Meg huffed loudly as she shrugged on her jacket. She wasn’t good enough for Anna, why would she ever be? All she had to do was push her away some more so she could see that. Outside, the light flickered as her motorcycle’s engine hummed lowly. No point in wasting gas, no point in rushing nowhere. And with a final sigh, she rode out into the night, with no destiny in mind.


End file.
